Arthur Dorian
Appearance Hair: It’s a cobalt blue, similar to his sister’s (Elizabeth) styled short. If at a formal meeting, he slicks it back, but when he’s just with his sister, he doesn’t care what it looks like. Eyes: Deep Brown Skin: Pale Height: 6’ 4” Weight: 175 lbs Other: He has an incredibly handsome face. Even if he doesn’t try, something about his gentlemanly features just seem to glow beauty. Clothing: It varies from day to day. Sometimes it’s a formal suit complete with necktie and cane, other times it’s just a white shirt and brown pants with riding boots and a cloak. However, when he’s in battle, he wears a suit of blue and silver armor with his family’s emblem, a phoenix on the breastplate. Personal Personality He’s rather reserved for a lord. He cares deeply about the people in his household and his family. No matter how busy he is, he always makes time for his little sister, Lizzie. He’s an ideal big brother, but a not so noble knight. He prefers to stay out of battles, solve his conflicts with diplomacy rather than violence, but he does train to please his father and the name of Dorian. He’s usually torn between what his father tells him and what he believes is right. Even though he does respect his father, he tends to go with his own beliefs. He respects laguz highly, contradicting his father’s beliefs, hoping that when he inherits the estate someday, he can mend broken relations between the two races and set an example for future generations. Quotes "Father, as much as I respect you, I can't help but disagree. You can bat me around as much as you want to, but I will not change my mind. I have my opinions and I'm not afraid to say mine are right." "I envision a world where someday, beorc and laguz can live peacefully. If my life must be taken to make that dream a reality, then so be it. I fear not death, but I do fear a future full of hatred and scorn." "With all due respect, milady, I do not dance." Family/Friends: Joseph Dorian- The two never exactly saw eye to eye. They had opposite views, opposite people skills, opposite tastes. They pretended to get along, but secretly, they had a few violent arguements usually held in the middle of the night. Sister: Elizabeth Dorian- He loved his little sister, Lizzie. He'd play with her even though he had such a busy work and training schedule and often tease her about finding a husband, even though he didn't have a wife himself. Best Friend: Dmitri Aurelius- The two grew up together, the handicapped knight and kindly noble. Even after Dmitri's accident, Arthur convinced his father to keep the archer around because of his worth. Servant/Friend: Theo Maddox- He couldn't bear to see his father hurt the young mage, so he took it upon himself to protect him. It was difficult to earn the servant's trust at first, but the two became good friends. On his will, he demanded Theo's freedom, although his father chose to "ignore" that part. History Arthur had never been very healthy. He was usually getting sick all the time, but he always made a full recovery. However, on the eve of his 21st birthday, the day he was supposed to inherit the estate, he grew deathly ill. Two days later, he was dead. His little sister took his death the hardest. His father seemed…indifferent considering he no longer had an heir. He decided that once he died, his daughter could have the estate. Elizabeth was eighteen at the time. Even though his death was supposed to a natural one, it was so sudden and so convenient that Dmitri, one of his friends at the time, suspected fowl play. After looking a bit into the case, he suspected that the young heir may have been poisoned by someone in the household or possibly a jealous lord who hated his beliefs, probably about laguz. He never made his views known for fear of being permanently silenced. RP History Nightmare's Dream Supports Ganga © HeartOfPinkSol Joseph © Zilver_Hawk Luke © Windwarrior234 Shane © HeartOfPinkSol Chrys © Wyvernlord_Firion Faris © Bamf Copyright OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)